Kwon Dong Hee
Kwon Dong Hee(권동희) is one of the elders of the Song Mu guild and also one of the few who survived the clash against the Black Winds, putting a halt to Cheon Ma Sin Gun's dream of uniting the martial realm. Appearance He has a very long beard and mustache, and is always wearing two large shoulder guards. Personality Righteous and caring. Relationships He is the retainer of Yu Won-Chan, and is very loyal to him, even in the face of extreme (initial) disrespect. He is the rival of Hong-Kyun. History As the protector of the Song Mu Guild's previous master, he fought against the Black Winds fourth division during the war between Black Winds and Song Mu Guild for control of the Southern area of Murim. It was at this time in which he slaughtered many Black Winds members and gained great recognition for his skill. Notably, he engaged Hong-Kyun in single combat and easily defeated him (in addition to scoring a blow across Hong Kyun's eye that resulted in his distinctive scar). After Hong-Kyun boasted that he would never lose with Hyun Woo by his side, Elder Kwon challenged him to return one day for a rematch, in order to test his claim. He's one of the few who survived the battle, and in the process, helped put a stop to Cheon Ma Sin Gun's dream of unifying Murim. 'Story' 'The Demon Sword Arc' Kwon Dong Hee and the other elders confronted Yu Won-Chan concerning his ambitions to conquer outside clans, as this contradicts the Song Mu Guild's peaceful philosophy. However, they were ultimately unable to dissuade him due to his disgust for their non-violent ways. Kwon Dong Hee and the other elders expressed their disappointment at Yu's characteristic haste, but did not press the matter further. They eventually confronted Yu again after learning that the aim behind attacking Hyun Woo was to obtain the Ma Ryong Sword, since the sword was known to be the property of the Sword Emperor (the highest ranking person in White Force). As such, they conveyed their worries about unnecessarily upsetting one of their own allies, but were again met with hostility from Yu Won Chan, who ordered them out of his sight. Obeying his order, Kwon Dong Hee and the elders took their leave for the second time. After the Black Winds arrived to protect Han Bi Kwang from Master Yu, the Song Mu guild fell into disarray due to being outnumbered. However, with the arrival of Elder Kwon and his peers, the guild regained confidence and subsequently resumed the fight against Bi Kwang and the Black Winds. Yet, before any progress could be made, Cheon Ma Sin Gun arrived on the battlefield, halting the attack of the elders. In order not to rouse the anger of the Black Force leader, Elder Kwon attempted to apologize for the Song Mu guild's actions. As a result of entering the conflict, Kwon Dong Hee inevitably encountered Hong-Kyun in combat for the second time (after a span of ten years). 'Attack on Song Mu Guild Arc ' Weapons: His weapon of choice is Blade. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:White Force Category:Song Mu Guild